Membrane mechanisms by which light is transduced into electrical signals was investigated in rod type photoreceptors of the toad. The rod photoresponse results from two processes, a light modulated mechanism and a voltage and time dependent mechanism. Techniques for isolating each mechanism and the contribution of each to the photoresponse was studied.